Nothing Ever Happens, Part 1 of Rhiannon Trilogy
by WeMeow2
Summary: Rhi is a graduate student working at a book store on weekends. She leads a very boring life until her favorite curly-haired actor from Glee appears and turns everything upside down! Part 1 of Rhiannon Trilogy. Rated M for sex scene, graphic but sweet.  Revised chapters downloaded 7/8/12-storyline is the same, details clarified.  Prequel to RhiannonDarren Trilogy.
1. My Very Boring Life

Chapter 1: My Very Boring Life

"Hey, Rhi! What time are you off today?" my manager asked, approaching me at the information desk, as if she didn't know, since she made the schedule.

"In about an hour...why?" I answered, as if we both didn't know why she was asking. Everyone knew that I would stay late if they needed me to. What else did I have to do? I had no family nearby, no friends...no life.

"Margie is going to be late...something about her car...can you stay an extra hour...until 5 or so? I'll buy you a smoothie for the road," Laura promised in a pleading tone.

I acted like I needed convincing, but then nodded my head, "As long as it's a LARGE smoothie!"

Laura laughed, "You got it! Just stay at the info desk until she gets here...you're the best!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I never realized before how slowly time ticks by when you're literally counting the minutes...even on a computer screen where no ticking is involved. It was only 4:30 and since late Sunday afternoons in the middle of the summer were our slowest times, I really regretted agreeing to stay.

The main thing I liked about my job at the book store was digging for what people wanted with only a few clues to go on. Ah, yes, a non-fiction title about the Russian revolution written in the 1980s with a tree on the front? Got it! A favorite story from your childhood about giraffes and hippopotamuses that might have had a red cover? Here it is!

The problem was, I could only make up so many of these questions in my head before it became about watching the clock and waiting for...

"Excuse me?"

I must have really zoned out. Standing in front of me was a guy about my age - mid 20s - with dark curly hair, gorgeous amber eyes, and the most adorable smile. He was carrying one of the cafe's to-go cups...and he looked really familiar...

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. What can I help you with?"

"No problem...I know how hard it is to stay focused when there isn't a lot to do...can you help me find a book that I read when I was a kid?"

"Sure...tell me what you remember about it." Where did I know him from?

"Unfortunately, I've forgotten the title, but it had a blue cover, and the pictures are sort of cartoon line drawings, and it rhymed, and it was about cats in different countries...my brother Chuck's little girl is starting to get comfortable reading on her own, and she loves cats, and I figured it would be perfect for her birthday...and we have now entered the Too Much Information Zone, haven't we?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

I chuckled. "It's okay...that's a lot more information...about the book, I mean...than most people give me...hold on a sec and I'll see what I can find." Had he been in the bookstore before?

I tried not to stare at him, and started typing, the search soon absorbing my attention. "Ah, got it!" I turned the monitor around so he could see the cover, and he exclaimed, "That's it! 'Cats in Boxes!' You're brilliant! Please tell me you have it...her birthday is in a week, and she's getting a cat, and I'll need some time to get it to her in San Francisco and...I'm rambling again. Sorry...must be the caffeine," he trailed off, indicating the coffee cup, still smiling broadly.

This oddly familiar looking stranger was irresistible. I returned the smile, replying, "You've got to appreciate an uncle who buys books as gifts. But, I've got bad news and good news."

He tried to look concerned, "Give me the bad news first. I can take it."

I returned his mock serious look. "We don't have the book in stock..."

Now my new favorite customer looked genuinely crestfallen...

"But..." I continued, "we could ship it to her. It's guaranteed to get there in three business days. We could have a card put in it so she knows it's from you. And, I don't know any five-year-olds that don't love to get mail."

He literally jumped for joy. "That's a great idea! Wait...how do you know she's going to be five? Did I tell you that when I was spewing details?"

I laughed outright this time. "No, I'm getting a master's in early childhood education, and that's one of the first things they teach you. Humans learn to read when they're about five years old. It's more like six or seven for cats."

He nodded sagely, until he realized what I had said about cats. Then, he burst out laughing, and put his hand on my arm. "You're great!...Rhi?" he said questioningly after looking at my name tag. He even pronounced it correctly - it rhymes with tea, NOT pie. "What a unique name...hmm...that must be short for..."

"Rhiannon!" he said triumphantly, which I echoed with resignation...

"Like the..." he started.

"Fleetwood Mac song," I finished. "My parents were major fans, and it was always going to be their first daughter's name...or their first dog's." I tried to turn back to the computer, now embarrassed that I had shared a bit too much personal information myself.

Strangely, though, Mr. Adorable's hand was still on my arm, which I couldn't help but stare at like it was on fire. He squeezed it comfortingly, which for some reason caused me to look into his eyes, and he said very seriously, "It's a lovely name."

"Thank you," I responded quietly. Then more forcefully, as if to bring myself back to reality, I said, "Okay! Let's get this order placed so your niece can get her book on time. What's your first name?"

He removed his hand in what seemed like slow motion, and replied with a wide grin, "Darren," spelling it for me after I asked him to.

"And your last name?"

"Criss. Would you like me to spell that also?" he asked in an odd tone of voice.

"Oh, just like the guy on..." looking back up into those luminous golden eyes, I trailed off...

My very boring life had just gotten a lot more interesting...


	2. Speechless

Chapter 2: Speechless

Speechless...of course I'd used the word many times, even applied it to myself on occasion. But until that moment, I realized it had never been true before.

THE Darren Criss, my favorite actor, from Glee, my favorite TV show, was standing in front of me! How could I have not realized who he was? I was physically unable to produce words. Globally famous celebrities don't turn up in Madison, Wisconsin wanting to order books from me!

My brain was apparently recovering from the shock, as sounds started coming out of my mouth, but...

"Unh...Da...I mean, Mr. Cri..." What on earth was I supposed to call him? My breathing was getting shallower as I attempted to say something coherent. Darren grabbed my hand with his, trying to get my attention before I hyperventilated.

"Rhi. Rhi? Rhi! Take deep breaths...in...out...right...breathe with me...good. Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?"

"Ummm...no...just give me a minute...Da...I don't even know..."

Darren realized that I was getting myself back under control, and smiled at me again. "Just call me Darren...when we get to know each other better, you can call me Dare like my other friends. And I'll call you Rhiannon," he finished with a wink.

Holy crap! Darren Criss was flirting with me! And he was still holding my hand! I immediately decided to never wash that hand again.

I managed a weak smile, and replied without thinking, "At least I don't have to call you sir any more." I tried to ease my hand out of his grasp. Chuckling, he let go, even more slowly this time.

"It's so odd...people have that kind of reaction to me a lot. I'm starting to think my eyebrows have magical powers," he said, wiggling his distinctive brows at me.

I couldn't help giggling, but I also felt this strange urge to get away from him as fast as I could. "I'm sure that's it, Mr. Criss." Why did he look disappointed? "Let's finish your order so you can get on your way."

If I didn't know better, I would say he was now actually pouting. We started through the rest of the information I needed, but I had another surprise coming...

"Your niece's first name?" I asked, trying to remain expressionless.

"Abigail," he replied while staring dejectedly at the counter, but then looked up when I gasped.

"Rhi? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine...it's just that Abigail is..."

"What?"

"That's my middle name. Rhiannon Abigail Harris is my full name." Why did I just tell him that? He couldn't possibly care.

With a whimsical grin, he said, "So your initials spell RAH?"

"Un-hunh. Thanks for pointing that out."

"Any time...um, Rhi, after we finish the order, can I ask you another question?"

I hesitated, but replied, "Sure." We completed the order, and as I handed him the receipt, he looked directly at me and asked, "What time do you get off work?"

Before I could think of an answer, Margie swept up behind me and announced, "Right now! Thanks so much for covering, Rhi! Laura said she promised you a smoothie, but put it on my tab. Stupid car! I need to get rid of it..."

Margie could have started expounding on the national debt for all I knew, as Darren and I were now staring into each other's eyes, and I, for one, wasn't paying the least bit of attention to anything but him.

Finally, the silence that fell as Margie was staring at us staring at each other broke the spell. Darren shook his head as if waking from a dream and asked, "Ready to go, Rhi? Need to get your stuff?" I quickly clocked myself out on the computer and stowed my name tag in the bottom drawer, saying "Nope...got everything in my pockets."

Darren grabbed my hand, and led me out from behind the desk, flashing his adorable smile at Margie. "I love a woman who travels light. Let's go."

I grinned at Margie as well, saying, "See you next weekend...hope your car is okay."

I caught just a glimpse of the shocked look on my co-worker's face as she realized who I was leaving hand in hand with...I wasn't the only one who was speechless...


	3. What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter 3: What Are You Doing Here?

I managed to stay calm until we exited the book store, but the second the door closed behind us, I burst into hysterical laughter.

Darren stood back, just watching for a minute with an indulgent grin, realizing I needed to get it out of my system. He eventually pulled me away from the door to sit on a bench beside the building and waited.

Finally, I was only giggling occasionally and wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands. Darren asked wryly, "All done?"

I nodded and apologized as sincerely as I could manage. Then I asked, "Can I ask YOU some questions?"

The smile remained, so I knew he was expecting this. "Anything."

"Anything? Really? That's a dangerous promise." He cocked an eyebrow, so I quickly continued, "I'm just kidding. But, REALLY...what in the WORLD are you doing HERE?" I splayed my hands, indicating it was more likely for an extraterrestrial to show up in the book store parking lot.

"I'm traveling with the Glee tour, and we were at the Kohl Center last night."

"I know. I couldn't afford a ticket, so I'm waiting for the DVD."

"We'll see what we can do about that. Anyway, there are some breaks in the schedule, so we can have a day or two off once in a while. Our next show isn't until Tuesday night near Chicago, so we're not leaving here until late tomorrow afternoon."

"But...what are you doing HERE?" I asked more emphatically, indicating the book store.

"Most everyone else likes to sleep on their days off. I don't need a lot of sleep and I can only watch so many movies in a nondescript hotel, so I usually end up exploring on my own. I caught a taxi and asked the driver to take me to the nearest book store that had decent coffee. It took about 15 minutes to get here. And then I remembered Abby's birthday, and...that's the story."

"Amazing," I replied, shaking my head in disbelief.

"Rhi..." Darren started in a much more serious tone. "I'm just a guy who happens to have a job that lots of people know about. I hope that we can still...get to know each other better. I would really like to start calling you Rhiannon," he finished with a shy grin.

"Darren," I smiled back at him. "I would like that too, but you have to understand this from my point of view. I go to school, I go to work, I have a cat, I rent a house, I don't quite own a used car. That's my life. Then DARREN CRISS, my favorite actor from my favorite TV show, appears out of nowhere. It's just taking me some time to...process everything."

"I'm really your favorite on Glee?" Darren asked with an uncertainty that I wouldn't have expected.

"How could you not be? I love Blaine! The way you bring him to life...some of the scenes you have with Kurt are stunning...I mean, Chris..."

He chuckled at my correction. "It's okay. I know what you mean."

"I just don't understand why YOU haven't been nominated for an Emmy. You are so natural, your emotions are so honest...it's like you're not acting...it's like you really ARE Blaine! So can you understand how this is freaking me out?"

I looked Darren in the eye again after he didn't respond, and realized he was starting to tear up. "Darren? Are you all right?" This time I grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine, Rhi. That's just the nicest, most genuine thing anyone has said to me about my acting. Most people think of me as the short guy with the weird hair that sings and dances on Glee. No one really sees me as an actor first."

"They're stupid!" I spit out, perhaps a little more emphatically than I intended. I took a deep breath and continued, "Anyway, the fact that you would want to have anything to do with me is just a bit much to take..."

"Rhi," Darren began, "You're funny, clever, smart, sweet, and cute." I automatically scoffed when he listed the last adjective, but Darren put a finger up to my lips to stop me from protesting. "Why shouldn't we spend time together? Or do you have a policy against hanging out with customers?" he asked as his grin returned, gesturing toward the book store.

"Unh, no, nothing like that. In fact, it's never really come up before."

"That's surprising. How about this? It's dinner time. I'm hungry. Are you hungry?"

I nodded slowly.

"Great! Do you know a good place close by where we can get something to eat and just chill? We can even split the bill, so there will be no question as to what's going on." He grinned hopefully at me.

How could I resist the famous Darren Criss charm?

"Okay, but I am paying for myself. There's a little diner up the street. It's not much to look at, but they have the best food, and their milkshakes are to die for."

"Perfect! I realize I'm responsible for you missing out on that smoothie. I wouldn't want you to hold it against me." He wiggled his eyebrows at me again...no one was ever going to believe this!

Darren grabbed my hand - how many times was that? - and said, "Lay on, MacDuff!"

He quoted Shakespeare too? What was I doing here?


	4. Twin Kiss

Chapter 4: Twin Kiss

Darren tucked my arm in his, and we strolled the three blocks to the diner. He asked me questions about my family (in addition to my parents, I have an older brother, a sister-in-law, a niece, and a nephew, all living in Pennsylvania); my cat (her name is Megan, and she is the sweetest creature on the East Coast); and school (I started out as a children's librarian, but after a couple of years decided I wanted to get deeper into early childhood literacy, so I went back for a second master's).

Only half kidding, I told him he would have to ration his questions, or else I wouldn't have anything left to say when we got to the restaurant. He looked almost stern, and said, "Don't say things like that about yourself, Rhi!"

I nearly apologized, but then realized I wasn't sure what I should be sorry for. Silence reigned for a few seconds, and then Darren squeezed my hand, and said with a smile, "I'm sorry...I just hate to hear you put yourself down."

"That's okay...habit, I guess."

Just then I pointed to the sign about a half block ahead. "There it is."

A broad grin broke out on Darren's face. "The TWIN KISS? Is that a hint, Miss Harris?"

"What do you...oh, I didn't even think of that...holy crap! I'm sorry, Darren! We can go somewhere else...there's a Perkins around the corner."

Darren's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I'm kidding, Rhi. It's just a coincidence...I'M SURE!" He didn't sound so sure, and I was sure this wouldn't be the last I heard about THAT! Little did I know...

After he held the door open for us, we sat in a booth toward the back at Darren's request - less likely to be recognized, he said. I had almost forgotten who I was with...almost.

It was a good thing that I didn't need to look at my menu, since Darren wanted endless input as he perused his. He finally asked what my favorite meal was, so I told him that I always get a hot dog with sauerkraut and mustard, fries with ketchup on the side, and a small orange milkshake.

He was about to say something else, but just then our waiter appeared with glasses of water.

"Hey, Rhi! Long time, no see!"

"Hi, Vince! How did that project turn out? Were those books helpful?"

"Got an A, and I couldn't have done it without you...I don't know how you come up with this stuff so eas..."

Vince trailed off as he realized he was ignoring a customer. He smiled at Darren, and then back at me expectantly. "Oh, I'm sorry. Vince, this is, uh...Darren. Darren, Vince."

Darren offered his hand, which Vince shook firmly. "Nice to meet you. Rhi's a GREAT GIRL, and a REGULAR, so I'm sure we'll be seeing you in here TOGETHER again SOON..."

I had started to blush at Vince's overt comments, so I interrupted, "Uh, Vince, can I get my usual?"

"Sure, sure...Darren, what can I get you?"

"I'll have the same, Vince, thanks."

"Great! Be back in a flash," Vince called as he headed toward the kitchen with a wink.

Darren chuckled at my obvious embarrassment. "Friend of yours?"

"I come here more often than I should, and Vince is the owner's son, working his way through college. I'm usually alone, so we chat about classes and books. I've done some research for him a couple of times, looking for titles when things are slow at the store. No biggie..."

"So I'm not the only desperately book-seeking person you've rescued with your supernatural skills?"

"I guess not." I really hated getting compliments as my repertoire of witty retorts never seemed appropriate. I took a sip of my water.

Darren took my hand - AGAIN! - from around my glass and asked, "Why do you come here 'more often than you should'?"

"It's convenient...I live in the next block, and sometimes I just feel like getting out of...what?"

Now he had the biggest grin I'd seen on his face yet. "You live in the next block? Like, within easy walking distance?"

"Yes, what difference does that...oh...you want to meet my cat, do you?"

"I am desperate to meet Megan, the sweetest creature on the East Coast. But, more importantly, I would also like to see where you live...if it's okay with you. A person's home can reveal all sorts of information about them. And since the point of this evening is to..."

"...get to know each other better?" I inserted.

"Exactly!" Darren exclaimed. "You have an unfair advantage...you've probably read all sorts of stuff about me, and I only know what I've learned about you in the last hour or so."

"There really isn't a lot more..." I trailed off as Darren put that finger on my lips again. Apparently it was true that he was a touchy-feely person - not that I was complaining!

"Rhi..." he said in a vaguely warning tone. "I'm not sure why you think you're not very interesting, but, please stop saying things like that."

I nodded solemnly just as Vince brought our food. He set everything down, smiled broadly at our clasped hands, and said, "Enjoy! Holler if you need anything!" before he almost skipped away.

Darren smiled at me, nodded at our hands, and asked, "Do you think you could eat with only one hand?"

I sadly shook my head, and replied, "I really need both." He squeezed my hand and let it go.

We dug into our food, Darren raving over how good everything tasted. Trying to be funny, I assured him that I was an expert on the local cuisine and wouldn't have steered him wrong, to which he replied, like he meant it, "I can't wait to try some of your other favorites."

I scowled at the unlikelihood of that, but didn't say anything in response. We continued chatting about books, and movies, and anything else that came to mind until long after our food was gone.

Despite our agreement, Darren insisted on paying the whole bill and the tip, and I finally stopped arguing so we could leave. After Vince wished us a good night, we headed out into the noticeably cooler evening air.

We had decided to "visit Megan" next, but before we headed to my house, we ended up facing each other under the diner's sign.

Darren looked up, and said, "I CAN take a hint." Oh so slowly, he moved his head towards mine, and as if I was hypnotized, I waited stock still for whatever would come next. Our lips touched only for a second, but it felt like an electric shock ran through me.

My eyes flew open - when did I close them? - to see Darren smiling at me. Then he said, "Twin kiss," held up two fingers, and proceeded to kiss me again.


	5. The Solution

Chapter 5: The Solution

My mind was a complete blank except for thinking about Darren's lips on mine...and vice versa. Admittedly, he initiated both kisses, but I was certainly an active participant in the second one.

This was all uncharted territory for me (Can you believe it? More on that later...promise!), so when Darren hesitantly touched my lips with his tongue after a minute, I was more startled than anything. Of course, I knew, in theory, how kisses...progress in intensity, but something shorted out in my brain when he did that, and I skittered away from him, looking like a deer in headlights, I'm sure.

"Rhi? Are you okay? I'm sor..."

My wits returned as I basically shouted at him, "Don't you dare apologize, Darren Criss! I was enjoying that as much as you were. I'm a modern woman, I knew exactly what I was doing! You just surprised me..."

"Okay, okay, Rhi! No apologies! And your position in the feminist movement is secure," he interrupted, holding back a chuckle.

I realized how ridiculous I had sounded and started to laugh too. He grabbed my hand, and asked, "Shall we go visit Megan?"

"We shall," I replied, leading him up the sidewalk once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rhi, your house is as cute as you are! I love your garden...and the porch is great!"

"Thanks! It's small, but it's all mine. I rent from my neighbor. She's retired and lives alone too, so we keep an eye on each other."

"Will she think it's strange that I'm...here?" Darren asked nervously.

"She'll think it's great!" I responded, and we both laughed. "Mrs. Donovan is always telling me I need to spend more time with people 'my own age!' Don't be surprised if you don't get to see Megan, though. She's shy around strange people. Not that you're strange...she just hides when people she doesn't know come over, which is pretty much everyone...and now I'm babbling, aren't I?"

"I have the solution for that," Darren said mischievously.

"Do you?" I asked, knowing exactly what he was getting at.

Darren tried to look serious. "We should go inside before we test its effectiveness though. I would hate to scandalize Mrs. Donovan!"

I unlocked the door, and as I stepped over the threshold, I called out, "Megan! I'm home!"

Megan emerged from under the couch, one of her favorite napping spots. She barely glanced at me, looked Darren over from head to toe, and instead of running up the stairs to hide as I expected, sauntered over to us. Darren crouched down, and held out his hand for her to sniff.

"You've done this before," I said in awe. He nodded without looking away from Megan. She smoothed her whiskers on Darren's hand, giving him a chance to scratch her head. Meowing in greeting, she rubbed the side of her body along one of his legs, continuing on to the kitchen.

"You are incredible! She has never acted like that with anyone else! Maybe your eyebrows really are magical!"

Darren chuckled and replied as he stood up, "Kids and animals. For some reason, I get along with them really well."

"Maybe you're closer to their...mental state than the average adult?" I speculated, quickly realizing that I had just insulted Darren. Sometimes I have to sit down because BOTH my feet are in my mouth.

"OH...Darren, I'm sorry...the filter between my brain and my mouth isn't always engaged. I didn't mean you're...immature...really, I meant..."

Suddenly, I couldn't say anything else as Darren employed the solution he had referred to earlier. We were sharing our third kiss, and this time I was ready.

Darren waited for me to take things farther. After a minute, I brushed my tongue against his lips, and he slowly opened them to my exploration. From that point on, we were pushing back and forth into each other's mouths, tasting each other's lips and tongues, and moaning at an ever-increasing volume.

I finally needed to come up for air, so I pulled my mouth away from his, but he continued kissing down my neck. Pushing on his shoulders as gently as I could, I said "Darren, wait...please stop."

I could tell he was about to apologize again, but then he saw the look on my face and thought better of it. Instead, he asked very quietly, "Rhi? What's wrong? I know we just met, but you can feel the spark between us, I know you can."

I nodded, and took a moment before answering. "Darren, I have to tell you something before...anything more happens. But, I need a few minutes to get my thoughts together. Can we finish the tour, and then I swear I'll explain?"

Darren smiled at me, kissed my hand, and said, "Of course, Rhi. Anything for you. Now, show me the rest of your nifty pad!"

I inhaled shakily, smiled back at him, and took him through the first floor, then up to the second. "It's amazing how neat and organized everything is, but it's got such nice personal touches too. Comfortable, but not like a frat house...or overdone like my grandma's!" he observed.

I chuckled and replied as we climbed the stairs, "There's no real theme...I've just been collecting things I like since I was a kid. And, of course, I've had to weed out some of the more juvenile things, but..."

"I think we need the solution again," Darren interrupted when we reached the landing. His lips sweetly covered mine for a few seconds for kiss number four...not that I was counting.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6: Confessions

I pulled myself out of my Darren-induced haze, and we finished the tour of the second floor. I made my den/office the last stop, since my bedroom didn't seem like the smartest place for a serious discussion under the circumstances.

Darren chose one of my comfy chairs, so I rolled the one from my desk over to sit facing him. I knew what I needed to tell him, but couldn't quite figure out how to begin. Finally, he took pity on me, and after taking both my hands in his, he asked, "Rhi? What's this about? I know we just met, and I would never push you to do anything you aren't ready for, but...I just feel so...connected to you. I can't come up with a better word. Please let me know what you're thinking..."

His gentle questioning was making me want to cry, and all I could think was, don't screw this up, Rhiannon!

I squeezed his hands, and dove in. "Darren, I know you don't like it when I say...negative things about myself..." He started to shake his head, and tried to interrupt, but if I stopped now, I wouldn't be able to start again.

"No, Darren...let me finish. I've never told anyone what I'm about to say, and it will probably come out in a jumble, but I want you to understand." He smiled, encouraging me to continue.

"I've always known I was smart. My parents knew it too, and they pushed me to study hard, and do well in school. Which I did...but I didn't have many opportunities to...socialize." I paused, trying to figure out what to say next. "You said I was 'cute,' but the rest of the world doesn't see me that way." Darren frowned, but didn't try to say anything.

"If you asked any of my classmates, they might also describe me as clever. At the bookstore, they would probably agree I was funny and sweet, because I have more chances to joke with them, and will cover just about any shift at the last minute." Darren chuckled out loud at that, and I smiled in return.

"But, I don't have any good friends, and have never had anything close to a boyfriend."

Darren's eyebrows shot up, but nodded for me to go on.

"Now, don't get upset when I say this...I'm plain at best. I'm...chubby, to put it nicely. I've never worn makeup, and the most you can say about my clothes is that they fit and they don't clash. I have never done anything to attract the male of the species, mostly because I don't know how, but also because I was afraid of the results, whatever they might be."

Don't stop there, Rhiannon!

"As of about 15 minutes ago, I've had four romantic kisses in my whole life."

I could see Darren counting back over our kisses, and the shocked look that appeared on his face told me when he realized what that meant.

Finally I whispered, "You can guess how many times, I've, uh, had, uh...made... uh...been with someone. I can't even say the words." I cast my eyes down, ashamed.

Darren waited a few beats, and then quietly asked, "Are you finished?"

When I nodded, still staring at the floor, he said softly, "Rhiannon? Please look at me." I shook my head, mortified. He released one of my hands, and gently pushed my chin up, so I was forced to look him in the eye.

"Rhiannon...you ARE clever and smart and sweet and funny...but I was wrong when I called you cute." I inhaled sharply, trying to stand up so I could walk away before he admitted the truth. But Darren wouldn't let me leave.

"You aren't cute...you ARE beautiful." Tears started to run down my cheeks.

Darren squeezed my hands, continuing, "Please don't cry, sweetie. Listen to me. Your smile takes over your whole face and makes your stunning hazel eyes sparkle."

WHAT? Those same eyes were now staring at him, unblinking.

He ran his fingers slowly through my short hair. "You have the thickest, softest hair, and the color is the warmest brown. And I love the grey scattered throughout...like it's naturally frosted."

How could I be laughing and crying at the same time?

"I'm borrowing this from the show, but your skin is like porcelain. And I hope I get to see more of it."

A shocked gasp flew out of me.

"But I've saved the best for last. Your body is just right. You have curves everywhere you should. Even though I work in Hollywood, I certainly don't subscribe to the notion of feminine beauty requiring women to be as skinny as a rail. Didn't you say that Glee is your favorite show? One of the things we do best is spotlight all kinds of beauty. You know, like Ashley, and Amber? I mean, Lauren and Mercedes?"

I sniffled, and mumbled indignantly, "I know their real names."

Darren pulled me in for a hug and chuckled, "Of course you do, honey. What was I thinking?"

"Sorry, reflex," I apologized.

Darren continued to embrace me, even though it was awkward between the two chairs. "So, where does this leave us?" he asked finally.

I sat back in my chair, although he refused to let go of my hands. "Darren, I need to ask you a totally serious question, and I need a completely honest answer."

"Anything, sweetie."

I smiled, and replied, "You said that before. I might take you up on it some time."

He smiled back, and said, "I hope you do. Now, what's your question? And I promise to give you a completely honest answer."

I took a shaky breath. "What do you want to happen between us, Darren? I'm trusting my instincts that you wouldn't express this...interest in me if you already had someone. And, that you don't pick up a lonely girl in every town you stop in...but...where do you see this going?"

Darren took a shaky breath too. "Rhi...you have to believe me when I tell you that there is no one else...and that this has NEVER happened to me before."

"I do."

"Good...I want...to...make love with you. I know it's ridiculous to expect, especially since it would be your first time, and we only met a couple of hours ago, but..."

I now employed the solution to great effect. When we pulled back enough to breathe, but not much further, I said, "Darren, I have another confession."

He replied with a wobbly grin, "I'm not sure how much more I can take...go ahead...tell me."

"I want to make love with you too."


	7. I'm Not Sorry!

Chapter 7: I'm NOT Sorry

Now Darren looked like a deer in headlights. I started to think he had changed his mind, but all of a sudden he pulled me into his lap, kissing me until I could hardly breathe, running his hands up and down my arms, my back, my butt...WAIT!

I jumped up, almost tripping over the desk chair. Darren jumped up, almost tripping over me. "OH MY GOD, RHI! I scared you...I'm..." Just as the forbidden word was about to escape his lips, he slapped his hand over his mouth.

I tried to glare at him, but couldn't help laughing. Then he started laughing...then we were hugging each other...and laughing.

When we had both settled down, I said uncertainly, "Darren?"

"Yes, honey?"

"This might come as a shock, but I'm a planner."

"I'm thrilled to have this fact about you revealed, Rhi, but can you explain the significance of such a detail in the context of our current situation?"

"Well, even though I thought I would die having this...status... Don't laugh at me, Darren Criss!"

"I'm not laughing at you, Rhi, I'm laughing with you."

I replied as seriously as I could, "I'm not laughing...right now. Anyway, I am prepared for...what I hope we are about to do."

"Does that mean you own condoms, Rhi?"

"Uh, yes, that is what that means."

"Excellent! Now, to be clear, I am not going to...jump your bones. We are going to take this as slowly as you need to, and if you want to stop completely at any point, tell me. I will be just as happy falling asleep with you in my arms. Promise, Rhi?"

"I promise."

"Okay, now I want you to go change into your PJs. And are the condoms somewhere handy?"

"They're in my nightstand drawer. Uh, my PJs, Darren?"

"Yep...I want you to be comfortable, so I can be comfortable. Like on..."

"...the show?" I finished. "Do you know how often you 'borrow' ideas from Glee?"

"All the time! Why reinvent the wheel? Now go, and I'll meet you by your bed, okay?" I started toward the bathroom, but Darren grabbed my arm and pulled me up against him, kissing me gently.

"I'm pretty sure this is going to be a trip to the moon for both of us, Rhiannon."

All I could do was nod and walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I changed into my pajamas as instructed, which were basically a loose shirt and baggy pants. Sexy, hunh?

I slowly opened the bathroom door, and there sat Darren, perched on the edge of my bed. He had unbuttoned his shirt and his jeans, and removed his shoes and socks, taking care of what I imagined were the most awkward parts of undressing someone else.

He stood, smiled encouragingly, and held out his hand to me. Here goes nothing, Rhiannon, I said to myself, walking over to Darren and taking his hand.

He led me to the bed and we both sat down, facing each other. I smiled tremulously at him, and he gently rubbed his thumb over my lips. "So beautiful," he whispered.

"Darren?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I want to...touch you. Can I?"

"Oh, Rhi! You can do anything you want!"

I reached out and brushed my fingers through the light smattering of chest hair revealed by his open shirt, ultimately skimming over one of his nipples. Darren sucked in his breath, and at first I thought I might have hurt him. But then he took my other hand and kissed my fingers, and I realized that he was signaling for me to go further.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders and onto the floor. I gaped at the sight of his perfectly toned body and blurted out, "YOU are beautiful, Dare!"

He chuckled, held my head between his hands, and gave me a quick, hard kiss. "Rhi! That's the first time you called me Dare!"

I shook my head at his silliness, but considered for just a second what was about to happen. It seemed like it must be a dream, but then...

I was distracted from my thoughts by Darren's lips on mine, but they didn't stay there long. He kissed along my jawline, over to my ear, sucked on my earlobe - who knew that would feel so good? - and then down my neck, both of us sighing with enjoyment the whole way.

"Rhiannon?"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to...see more of you. Can I take your top off?"

How could anyone be this understanding? I opened my mouth, but no words would come out, so I looked him in the eye and nodded.

He placed his hands at my waist, massaging the skin between the top and bottoms of my pajamas, then started to move his hands in circles on my back. I was moaning in response, holding onto Darren's shoulders, when I felt a draft on my torso.

Darren had been gradually raising my top until I had to help by stretching my arms over my head so he could pull it off. He dropped it on the floor next to his shirt...and just stared at me.

I was paralyzed...what was going through his mind? Was he sorry we had started this? Finally he raised a trembling hand and rubbed his thumb over one of my nipples. All my nerve endings were apparently connected to it, as my whole body jerked in response while a whimper escaped my lips.

Darren smiled, and cupped both of my breasts, one in each palm. "Oh, Rhiannon, I love how heavy you are...how you fill up my hands." He gently pushed me back so I was propped up on my pillows, with him half on top of me. His legs were intertwined with mine, so I could feel his erection hard against my thigh...how had I survived this long without knowing what that was like?

Darren leaned down to suck on both my nipples in turn, then blew on them so the cool air made them pucker. Speech wasn't really a possibility at this point, so thank goodness Darren seemed pleased by the gasps and moans I was able to produce.

Inspired by the sounds Darren was also making, I started rubbing my hands over the well-defined muscles of his back, beginning at his shoulders, moving slowly down to the waistband of his pants. Great minds do think alike, because just as I got up the courage to actually insert my hands under the denim of his jeans, he slid his hand into the waistband of my pajama bottoms and under my panties.

Now, I had...pleasured myself plenty of times, but Darren's calloused fingers felt completely different...and fabulous! He inched his hand through my pubic hair, and had barely touched the nub that begged for his attention when...

"Dare?" I choked out.

He immediately stopped moving and looked me in the eye with a worried expression. "Rhi? Are you okay?"

"Not really. Can we take the bottoms off now?"

Darren burst out laughing, and replied, "Of course we can. Hold on a sec."

He stood up and unzipped his jeans, completely unabashed as I watched. In fact, he slowed down a bit when he realized I was so interested. He pulled off his pants and underwear together, so when he stepped out of his clothes and straightened up, there was Darren Criss, completely naked, totally aroused, and all mine!

"See anything you like?" he asked with a grin in his voice. I replied, "You are the most beautiful man in the world." Since it was me, though, I couldn't help continuing, "Of course, you are the only man I have ever seen...in this condition, so I don't really have any basis for comparison."

"Stick with your first impulse, honey," he said with a smile as he leaned over to kiss my lips, then my chin, my neck, both my breasts, and down my stomach, until he reached the waistband of my pajama bottoms. I was squirming with delight, but he still looked up at me, seeking approval for his next move.

I nodded slightly, and he slowly pulled both the bottoms and my panties down while I lifted my hips up so he could remove them completely. Then he stared at me some more...

"I can't fathom that you think you aren't beautiful, Rhiannon."

He climbed back onto the bed and picked up where he left off...kissing me, licking me, nipping me in the especially sensitive spots he seemed to have memorized without ever having touched me until a few minutes before, all while sliding his hand up and down the inside of my thighs until he stroked my clitoris. "So wet...so hot," he breathed as he rubbed it gently.

"Oh my god, Dare!" I screamed.

"Hold on, honey, hold on," he said, trying to slow things down. "I want us to come together, and I want to make this as easy as possible for you." I nodded in understanding.

"I'm going to put on a condom, so we're ready, and then, I'm going to slide a couple of my fingers inside you first, to help stretch you out a bit, okay?"

"Anything, please, just hurry!" I panted.

Darren chuckled, and grabbed one of the condoms from the drawer. Even though I was going out of my mind, I was curious as to how this worked in practice, so I pushed myself up to watch. It was then that the thought occurred to me...how was...he going to fit inside me?

Darren must have seen the concern cross my face, and after he quickly rolled the condom on, he laid back on the bed and leaned on his forearms over me, brushing some hair away from my face.

"Rhiannon? I will do what I can to minimize your pain, but you know that this will probably hurt, at least a little, right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Do you still want to do this? We can stop and just..."

"No!" I said emphatically. "I want to feel myself around you. I want you inside me."

Darren groaned again. "Okay...here we go. Say if you want to stop, or even just ease off for a minute...swear?"

"I swear I will, Darren."

He slowly ran his fingers down my body, but didn't pause this time until he reached my clitoris again. He started rubbing gently at first and then harder, watching my reactions, until I finally squeaked out, "So close...please..."

He inserted one of the fingers of his other hand inside me, and I automatically tightened around it. "Relax, sweetie...breathe out...that's right. Okay...I'm going to put in a second one."

I groaned as he did, and this time I relaxed on my own, so he moved his fingers back and forth a few times. "Oh my god, Dare! Inside me, now!"

Darren pulled his fingers out so he could line up his erection with me, and pushed in the slightest amount. I winced, then exhaled and he pushed in some more, distracting me with kisses. Continuing to move in small increments, he was finally all the way inside me, and we were face to face again.

"You're amazing, Rhiannon...you feel incredible..." he panted, obviously fighting to stay completely still.

"You too, Dare...now, MOVE!" I all but ordered him.

I startled Darren so much with my enthusiasm that he pulled out most of the way, but I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and pushed him back in. He obviously got the hint since he started moving on his own...in and out...harder and faster...more and more erratic...

My body finally tensed, and I screamed Darren's name as I clenched around him. He stiffened, moaned, "Oh, Rhiannon!" into my neck, and came inside me while I spasmed with my own ecstasy. At last...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darren had carefully pulled out of me at some point, and we were now snuggled under the covers just about as close as we could be, dozing in each other's arms. The only sound coming from the darkened room was our mingled breathing. When he finally spoke, Darren asked softly, "Rhiannon? How do you feel?"

I pulled him to me for a languorous kiss and then replied sleepily, "I am so happy, Dare...and I am most definitely NOT SORRY!"


	8. I'll Never Say Goodbye to You

Chapter 8: I'll Never Say Goodbye to You

As I woke the next morning, I started to stretch, feeling incredibly relaxed. When I turned over to burrow back into the pillows though, I was surprised that one of them was warm and breathing...

My eyes flew open and I sat bolt upright! How could I have forgotten for even an instant what had happened yesterday? I had met Darren Criss, "connected" with him, gone on my first date with him, and then...

Darren's gravelly morning voice interrupted my thoughts as he lightly tapped a finger on my forehead. "A lot going on in there, hunh, Rhi?"

I turned my head to see this gorgeous man smiling at me. I spontaneously smiled at him, and laid back down so we could exchange another soulful kiss.

We finally broke apart, smiling into each other's eyes.

"More than you could possibly imagine, Darren. What are you thinking about?"

"As depressing as it is, I have to be back at our hotel no later than 2 this afternoon."

"Didn't they wonder where you were last night?"

"Since we share a room, I texted Chris while you were in the bathroom..." I blushed at the memory, and Darren gave me a peck on my reddening cheek. "...so no worries there. He's going to pack my stuff and get it onto the bus for me, so I can stay with you as long as possible. And, by the way, he CAN'T WAIT to meet you!" he added with a cheeky grin.

I shook my head in amazement, then started ticking off what I thought we should do.

"It's probably about a half hour to your hotel from here, so we should leave by one, just to be safe. I don't have class on Mondays, so we could have brunch somewhere after we get cleaned up, then I'll drive you back to your..."

"You're not a planner, are you, Rhi?" Darren interrupted, with an even bigger smile.

"You're laughing at me again, Darren Criss."

"Darn right!"

After our laughter died down, reality hit me...and hard. Unbidden tears started to run down my cheeks, so I turned my head away, in the hopes that Darren wouldn't see. We had made no promises, and I certainly didn't want to put any pressure on him.

He pulled my chin back toward him, and said firmly, "Rhiannon...we will see each other again. It will be a challenge with our schedules, but I'm not just going to run back to California and forget about you!"

"You aren't?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course not! Actually I was plotting after you fell asleep. You have a break from school soon, right?"

"My summer vacation is from the end of July through the end of August. Why?"

"We'll still be on tour through the first week of August, so maybe you could come see the show once..."

"Or twice?" I added hopefully.

"Or twice," Darren repeated with a laugh. "Then you could visit me in California for a few weeks after that until you need to be back here for school. I have a guest room if you prefer."

I shook my head and timidly admitted, "I'd rather share with you, Darren...if that's okay."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he answered with that quick grin followed by a quicker kiss.

He continued, "Only thing is, what about Megan? We don't want her stuck in a kennel or something."

This man was incredible! He was worried about my cat!

"Oh, she can probably stay with Mrs. Donovan! We've done that before when I visited my family, and they love each other!"

"Great! What about the book store?"

"You really have been plotting, haven't you, Dare?" I stroked his arm, trying to convey my gratitude at his thoughtfulness. "It's about time I called in a few favors...and I've only asked for one weekend off in the 18 months I've worked there, so I think they owe me a couple."

"And in the meantime, we can talk on the phone, text, email, and skype!" Darren added enthusiastically. "When you come back here for school, we'll figure something out. I can't wait to introduce you to my parents, and Chuck, and Abby, and..."

I kissed Darren to stem the flow of ideas...this really WAS the perfect solution!

He kissed me back, and when he pulled away, he whispered with tears in his eyes, "I'll never say goodbye to you."

"'Borrowing' from Glee again?" I asked in a broken voice, crying in earnest now.

He nodded and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, tenderly wiping away first my tears, and then his own a bit more brusquely.

"You know what, Rhi? I'm going to tell the producers about what's happened to us since yesterday. It would make a great storyline."

I was appalled, and it showed on my face. Darren chuckled, assuring me, "I won't tell them everything."

"They wouldn't believe you anyway, Darren," I said with a sigh.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because...nothing ever happens to me."

Darren shifted so he was over top of me, gazing into my eyes, and lowered his head so his lips were barely separated from mine.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Rhi," he whispered with a gleam in his eye. "I have this feeling that life is about to get a lot more interesting...for both of us."

So did I, Darren...so did I...

-

THE END...or is it?


End file.
